


my heart beats like a drum, can you hear it

by splatticus



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (well it's implied), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatticus/pseuds/splatticus
Summary: Strength and conditioning.





	my heart beats like a drum, can you hear it

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just boners. Another prompt from the Kissing Meme, #15: Kissing passionately. Title from Kat De Luna's "Run the Show."

Since before he started playing pro, Auston has had scouting reports praise his vision, his close-quarter positioning, the way he uses his body to get what he wants. It should probably say something that he hasn’t felt more thankful for these skills than in this moment, as he tugs William towards him for a hungry kiss even before the door of the hotel room clicks close. Moving forward to prevent William from stumbling, he braces a hand against William’s hip, while the other hand reaches for his jaw.

“Oh my God, what–”

“You’re so hot right now, you wanna?” Auston asks against William’s lips.

He’s already pivoting them towards the bedroom, but two steps in and William starts to take control as well. Grinding against Auston as he’s walking backwards, William grabs fistfuls of his hair, opens his mouth to make this deeper, filthier.

They are right beside the doorframe of the bedroom when they decide to give up on movement and lean against the wall instead. William braces against it, feet spaced wide apart, and Auston slots nicely between them, the rightness of it making his blood tight. A game of inches.

“Baby,” William starts saying with a ragged gasp. He’s angling his neck so Auston can get to the place that he likes best, the thin skin stretched over the hinge of his jaw. “Maybe we should shower first? No offense, but we’re super filthy right now.”

He’s objectively right, since they’ve been flipping tractor tires over at a circuit training facility for the better part of the morning. Reps focused on their lower bodies with intervals of lying on the grass as they stretch out their glutes, grunting at the strain as their respective conditioning trainers looks on. Grass stains and dirt have marred William’s workout clothes and Auston’s sure there’s a tiny pebble embedded in his shoulderblade somewhere. But still–

Instead of answering, Auston draws back to claw at the offending once-white shirt. Pulls it up and off of William, revealing miles of flushed skin. He bends his head down lick at a nipple, his mouth moving against warm, sweaty skin as he speaks. “Maybe for second round, hmm?”

“You’re too confident that–oh, oh God–that there’s gonna be a next round.” William says, words cut up by hitches in his breath as Auston’s arm wraps around his waist and starts tugging down the rest of his clothes.

“I just know that I’ll want you again.”

“Fuck. _Fuck._ ”

William’s shorts and briefs get stuck somewhere down William’s thighs and his groan of frustration makes Auston’s own still-clothed dick twitch in response. God, he’s so hot for it, and it’s feeding into Auston’s ravenous want. They share a kiss before untangling for a second, divesting themselves of the few clothes they have left. Then they’re on each other again, with Auston kneeling to pin William against the wall, coaxing him to a straddling position.

Auston looks down at his parted thighs, the erection curving so temptingly towards his stomach. The length of his cock is flushed now, the same color that William’s cheeks take when he exerts himself during workouts. Auston has never noticed before and now they’re never gonna be able to train together without boners again.

Almost of their own volition, Auston’s fingers start moving up the soft skin of William’s inner thigh, causing William’s breath to stutter. They lock eyes, comically in sync, when Auston’s fingers make contact with the cleft of William’s ass. Auston can’t look away, is pretty sure he’s looking wide-eyed and crazed, as he deliberately angles his middle finger, pushing against hot skin before resting softly against William’s hole. William makes a high and broken sound, the kind that makes Auston want to kiss him senseles. So he does exactly that.

William breaks the kiss and pants, “So we’re too far from the lube but you can put the tip against me there, if you want. You’re into that, right?”

Auston’s laugh gets a little hysterical.

William hovers so sweetly over his cock as they move to get closer, his blond head bent down to watch Auston take hold of his own erection, before lowering his hips with breathtaking accuracy. _What a specimen, great situational awareness_ , Auston thinks distantly, his inner scout kicking in at the most inopportune moment. Then William is grinding against him and he’s not thinking at all.

*


End file.
